Coincidence
by Paralyzed15
Summary: Zack and Cody somehow manage to tell each other their feelings. Warning: rated M for sexual themes/twincest you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I don't own any of these characters or anything by Disney for that matter_

_The story started as inspiration from reading a bunch of Zack and Cody fics from a writer known as iloveprouse, after reading those I kind of just had to give it a shot myself.  
><em>

_Scrub scrub scrub scrub… _He thought as he began to methodically wash his hands, digging the soap into his skin and under his fingernails. He had to do this before and after washing the dishes.

That's all he could do really, he just needed to feel clean always. He didn't really understand why but most of the time he had little pet peeves about everything… everything needed to be in its proper place or it would drive him insane until he had to fix it himself, and most of all he needed to be clean or to at least think he was clean.

"Hey thanks Cody for making dinner tonight it was really good" yawned Zack, as he got up and gave his brother a hug before making his way to their joint room to go to bed

As soon as their arms touched, the soft blonde hairs rubbing against each other's skin, Cody flinched. He didn't really understand, normally when someone touched him he felt disgusted he couldn't handle being in large crowds he was painfully shy and germs creeped him out, but when Zack touched him… Even though he knew that Zack probably hadn't showered at all today and he could still smell the caked on lasagna that probably coated bits of his face and clothing; but when Zack touched him electricity coursed through his entire body.

Except… he knew exactly why it didn't matter if Zack was clean or not when he touched him, because with Zack he felt safe and secure, warm and bubbly on in the inside, but what bothered him the most was what he felt at the end of all those feelings. Hot and bothered. He sighed into the dishwater, kicking himself mentally for even being this attached. This wasn't supposed to be happen, the plan was to get out of here after high school; go to a great university, get a great job make lots of money and eventually settle down with a guy or a girl (he didn't really care for his sexuality all that much, it didn't matter to him). But he couldn't do this with Zack; it would never be the same with him. Society wouldn't accept it, his friends and family wouldn't, hell he could barely accept it himself… but worse of all he knew right at the surface of it all was the fact that he would lose Zack even as a brother over his feelings. But he couldn't stop himself from feeling that way, he couldn't control them anymore. Not that he had much control of his emotions to begin with, but to lust after his own brother? It was just absurd.

A hot tear rolled down his cheek, mixing with the dishwater and disappearing among the sloshing of water in the sink. Within minutes he had finished washing the dishes, and after washing his hands again made his way to the room he shared with his brother. He opened the door to find his brother snoring in the darkness. The scene brought a smile to his face, pulling off his clothes and dressing himself in his pajamas, bottom up of course, he angled himself into his bed spreading his face along the bed and pushing his body into the mattress. Rubbing his face into the pillow and stretching like a cat he did his best to cleanse his body of all negative emotion so he could sleep. It didn't work, he knew it wouldn't work it never did anymore; not since Zack. With his mind berating himself Cody drifted off into a light slumber.

Crash! Lightning and thunder raced across the sky as streaks of light struck the darkness followed by a reverberating boom. Cody woke with a start at the sound, cowering in the night he crawled out of bed and zipped across the room to Zack's bed he didn't care what he thought of Zack at this moment right now he was scared and he was his older brother.

"Zack! Zack! Wake up!" he forcefully whispered as he shook his brother awake

"uuuggnnnhh… Cody wha up?" Zack drawled out as he turned over to face his brother, his eyes half-open

"It's –"Said Cody as he was cut off by another clap of thunder causing him to jump up in fright

Zack realized what was going on as soon as the sound left their ears; he scooted over to the other side of the bed and lifted up the blanket to let his baby brother in.

"Th-thanks Zack" muttered Cody as he slipped into the warm bed

Inhaling Cody was greeted with scents of sweat and other musky tones though normally it would put him off, that extra spice of Zack's special body odor made the smell more than bearable he would even say slightly comforting. Zack pulled Cody into him as soon as the blanket was over both of them, putting them into a spooning position and soon falling back asleep his hot breath brushing over Cody's neck causing the younger of the two to shudder in pleasure.

The warming breath, hot on Cody's neck slowly put him in a lull of drowsiness and soothing pleasure. He snuggled closer into Zack feeling his back brushing against his chest in places, and within minutes he allowed sleep to finally take him.

Cody awoke with a start; something hot had poked in between his butt cheeks. He knew exactly what it was the moment it touched him, he just couldn't imagine it actually happening. That hotness pushing into the fabric of his pajamas was Zack. Cody froze in alarm, he wasn't sure how to respond; was Zack awake? Did he know what he was doing? Cody felt himself grow hot at the feeling he was getting from the situation. Did Zack know what he did to him?

"mmmmm Cody…" drawled out Zack as he pushed his hotness further into the fabric of Cody's pajamas pushing himself right under Cody's ass and in-between his legs and pulling Cody closer in to him, it was obvious now that he was sleeping.

But why had he said his name? Cody's eyes grew wide-eyed as confusion and realization tackled with each other. He couldn't have actually meant that right…? Maybe he didn't realize that he was hard, he was sleeping after all. His own heat was getting uncontrollable now, he could barely contain the urge to touch himself but he couldn't not in this situation.

Zack's arm moved from in between the two bodies as it snaked its way through Cody's searching from a comfortable position. It found its place directly in the center of Cody's chest pulling them ever closer, complete skin to skin contact as Cody's back was pulled into Zack's chest the warmth radiating from his entire body; especially from down there…

He couldn't handle it anymore, he broke out of awkward embrace, and he shuddered as he leapt from the bed feeling the cold air latch onto him. He rushed into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping down to his nakedness. He jumped into the steaming water that stung at his body that is until the water cascaded down onto his hardness, he gasped feeling the pleasure that came from the hotness that began to engulf him. A hand shot out for purchase on the shower wall, his breathing came in shallow, harsh breaths as he tried to gain control of himself. He used his other hand to grab his hardness; a sharp intake of breath followed the new sensation. He normally didn't do this but he didn't have a choice at this point he needed to finish the feeling and get it over with, and quickly.

Shutting his eyes hard he began to swiftly rub up and down his member, he hated the fact that he enjoyed this so much. Within seconds he couldn't take much more, moaning out loud he came, the feelings had been too much before his hand had to send him over the edge. He felt ashamed of himself as he watched his sperm wash down the drain and into nothingness; he was supposed to be better than this. He began to clean himself off, washing away the sweat that had accumulated during his dirty task moments ago, being extra careful to avoid the now over-sensitive area among his lower regions. He dried himself off with a towel, wrapping it around his thin waist before exiting the bathroom.

Cold air smacked at him again, causing a shiver before he rushed over to his drawer. Pulling it open and taking out a pair of boxer briefs Cody finally began to feel a little more comfortable again. Sadly, he closed the drawer a little too loudly and woke up Zack. His head popped into the air, complete with disheveled hair and squinted half-lidded eyes.

"Ugh, Cody why are you up so early dude? And making so much noise?"

"I was just taking a shower Zack, you know I always do that as soon as I wake up" Cody deadpanned as he quickly threw on other clothing, Zack couldn't see him this exposed.

Zack looked over at the alarm clock that hadn't gone off yet, he pushed himself up on his hands shocked at the time it read.

"Dude. Its 4:30 in the morning. What's up?" Zack had instantly gone into protective brother mode, Cody didn't stray far from his normal schedule it usually bothered him. Unless of course Zack was the one interrupting said schedule.

"Nothing… I ju- I just woke up early that's all." Dismissed Cody as he left the room, going to cook breakfast as an excuse to escape from the situation

Zack knew there was something wrong with his brother, there had been something going on for some time now but he wasn't going to push him to answer him. Maybe now he would have to.

Getting out of bed Zack shuffled his way into the shower, as soon as he was in the shower he knew something was up; an unusual smell. First he had that weird dream and now this smell, what was that smell? As soon as the two connected his brain exploded. They couldn't be connected could they? Oh god.

Cody was getting out eggs from the refrigerator; cursing himself for being so obvious when the door to their room was thrown open an even more disheveled Zack jumping out of it, who had just so clearly thrown on Cody's old pajamas to substitute clean clothing.

"Cody I'm so sorry!" He yelled out running over to his brother and grabbing him, pushing him into the fridge in a bear hug whilst simultaneously shattering the eggs that Cody was holding between himself and the fridge door.

"Ugh, Zack! Dammit!" He turned around with a face of disgust at his now egg covered shirt, he could feel the wetness starting to stick to his skin he needed to change and fast.

"Oh my gosh, Cody I'm so sorry again, I didn't mean for anything to happen it was just a dream I swear, and now I've gone and done this. Sorry Cody I'm so stupid" He blubbered out as he looked as hurt as his brother was by his actions

"Wait a dream? What?" He said frozen to the spot, could Zack have realized what had happened this morning? He stood there shocked as egg ran down his sides.

"What woke you up…? I mean I was dreaming but I think I might have like…"

"Yeah Zack… about that…"

"No Cody you don't understand how sorry I was, I didn't think that would ever happen while we were sleeping together it's just that… well you know I really don't know what happened I just know that I was feeling really good and I lost control of myself, and I'm sorry it won't ever happen again."

Cody's body iced over, had he really just heard Zack utter those words? That he felt really good? That he lost control of himself? Had he just experienced everything Cody had been feeling for weeks now? Could it real? Could it all really be happening to him?

"You said it felt… good?" Cody whispered

"Y-yeah… I'm sorry Codes"

"I-I liked it too Zack…"

"Wait, what Cody?" Zack's eyes widened for the second time in such a short time, the second realization of the day in only a short minute or so.

"I… I liked it too Zack" Said Cody his eyes shutting tight and his body tensing up as he said the words aloud again, this time with much more force and volume. He could still feel the egg sliming its way down his body and it grossed him out.

"Did you really?"

Within the next moment before Cody could even respond he was shoved into the refrigerator, egg sticking to his now dirtied pajamas as Zack pushed himself into an embrace, their foreheads touching, looking at each other – a heat building in between the two. Cody's breath hitched as he felt Zack's body so close to his as Zack's arms snaked their way through his and onto the fridge for support holding them together as the egg glued them. Zack's hands twisted around to grab onto Cody's shoulders to pull him even closer, even though they were already physically against each other. Their eyes closed as Zack tiled his head and pressed his lips against his brother. A firework igniting within him as feelings he had never experienced for anyone before had blown up within him.

Cody felt Zack's chapped lips touch his own as butterflies exploded in his stomach, he could feel his callused hands from years pranking grabbing on to his shoulders and pulling them tightly together, the egg that had stuck to his skin smeared itself all across his clothing and now Zack's. It seemed the kiss lasted an eternity as neither was willing to pull away, fearing that as soon as it ended the feelings would go with it but the need for oxygen demanded it as Cody broke the kiss breathing hard for air, his forehead once again touching Zack's.

A moment later the two were kissing again, but this time sexual electricity ran through both of them. Zack's tongue entered Cody's mouth as he moaned out his approval, still pushed against the door of the refrigerator Cody did the one thing he could think of doing and that was pushing his hips forward. Incidentally that rubbed their crotches together, Zack's breathing hitched up for the first time in this event causing Cody's mind to fill with lust. Tongues battled sensually, hips grinded into each other as two bodies tried to gain as much contact with each other as possible.

Eventually, and without Cody's notice, Zack's right hand drifted off his brother's shoulder. Down the door of the refrigerator and onto Cody's hip, from there he subtlety made the journey right onto Cody's crotch as he gripped his brother's clothed erection. Cody gasped aloud craning his neck upward in pleasure as he broke the kiss.

"My God. Zack."

Zack said nothing but responded by rubbing his brother's hardness through his clothing, kissing his neck and biting it ever so often to get that oh so beautiful sound of his brother's breath jumping out of his lungs, Cody could do nothing but attempt to stand up his legs useless as all of the blood in his body rushed to one area. Cody's hands began to grip the refrigerator, his fingers trying to grab purchase from the smooth frictionless material as pleasure coursed through his body causing his hands to spasm ever so slightly.

Zack's hand, always the adventurous type, moved from its previous position and swiftly slipped its way into Cody's pants; and as he gripped his brother's penis he heard Cody gasp and Zack to help him stay up with his other hand as his legs stopped working. Their heads returned to their original position as their foreheads touched again, this time with sexual energy reverberating between the two as Zack rubbed his hand up and down Cody's length. This caused Cody to shut his eyes as he did his best to catch up on his breathing. Without warning Cody threw his head back into the door of the fridge as he cried out his orgasm, shooting his sperm into the lining of his pants and onto Zack's hand, his legs gave out completely as he collapsed onto his brother spent from the ordeal. They dropped to the floor together, Cody resting on Zack's chest as he caught his breath. He looked into his brother's eyes and smiled while repositioning himself on top of Zack and by doing so felt his hardness and heard his older brother's breathing hitch once more. Finally one atop the other, their foreheads touching again and smiling to one another Cody said

"And now it's your turn."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for the alerts and reviews they're so greatly appreciated! But sadly I just started college so I'm SUPER busy right now, I hope this chapter suffices you enough (even though its hilariously short) until I can get truly settled and maybe pump out one with an actual plot :P (Smut fic is smut)

"And now it's your turn"

Cody kissed Zack roughly feeling the dirt and grime press against their clothing, and feeling another little fun toy under him pressing into his thigh hot with pleasure. Hearing Zack groan out his approval he moved his head as he attacked the neck of his twin brother and slowly beginning to harden again too. Pressing his hardness against the sticky and stained cloth of his pants Cody grinded his erection into Zack's causing him to mumble out semi-coherent words of ecstasy.

Sucking on Zack's neck Cody moved one of his hands under his t-shirt while using the other to support his weight to keep up his grinding ministrations. Dancing his fingers upon the lightly toned skin Cody soaked in every fiber of Zack's chest, feeling among the skin that electrified to his every touch. Cody's fingers waltzed on the creamy skin of his twin brother ghosting over his nipples causing Zack to moan into a hot, wet kiss. Cody somehow managed to get Zack's shirt off allowing him to molest the rest of his brother's chest as he began to kiss his way down Zack's smooth chest. Somewhere along the way Cody himself went back up, he needed to get another taste of his brother's beautiful mouth and in the same process somehow lost his shirt too; as he felt Zack's callused hands running over his body and sending shivers down his spine.

Cody moved his head down again, traversing the new territory of Zack's body. He planted a flag as he teased his brother's nipples causing another gratifying moan to breathe out of him. He kissed down farther as he saw the light brushing of hair that led to Zack's penis. Letting go of Zack's nipples he simultaneously moved his head back up to kiss his brother while moving his hands down, to circle around his brother's hips seductively.

Cody easily gave way to Zack's tongue as he let his brother taste him; this was the distraction he needed as slipped one hand into the waistband of Zack's shorts and grabbed at his hot member causing an instant reaction in his brother, a throaty moan into Cody's mouth. He pulled at the tool slowly causing his brother to hiss in anticipation.

"Erm…" Zack said in between kisses "just do it please Cody"

Cody did one full movement from base to head with barely any pressure, his hand literally ghosting over the cock.

"Do what Zack? I don't know what you're talking about?" Cody teased as he smiled into another kiss

"I need you…" He breathed heavily "to jack me off, like now Cody please" Zack said with his voiced laced with the tones of begging and whining at the same time, almost a need for release.

Cody kissed his brother one more time, "pull down your shorts then" he said as he smiled at his brother again.

Almost instantly after hearing the words leave his brother's mouth he ripped his basketball shorts off, underwear and all, leaving nothing but his rock hardness in the cold air. Cody turned to face his brother as he began to actually pump up and down on his dick hearing moans of pleasure and encouragement Cody went faster and faster adding slightly more pressure with each movement of his hands.

Thirty seconds went by of him speeding up more and more when suddenly Zack tensed and let loose his juices as they sprayed both him and his brother splattering them across Zack's naked body and Cody's half-nakedness.

A minute went by of the twins catching their breaths, as they cooled down from their high that they had both just experienced for the first time. Zack took in a large breath before laying it all out there, "Cody, that was" he breathed in heavily again "amazing."

"Oh gosh, it was Zack" he said happily, though as he finished his sentence he noticed the goo crawling over the side of his hand and it kind of disgusted him; just being on his body like that he much rather… and before he even finished his thought he moved his hand and began to lick off the semen from his own hand. Luckily Zack didn't taste too bad, though the consistency was a weird experience for him. He didn't even realize how in his head he was until he noticed Zack staring at him looking at him like he was insane.

"Dude why are you eating my cum? Isn't it gross?"

Cody extended his hand which still had a little bit of Zack's spunk still on it "No not really Zack, here try it"

Zack sloppily licked at Cody's hand his face making odd faces as he tried to decipher the taste of his own semen, "Its… interesting I guess" he said finally after a few moments of thought

"Yeah kind of, oh and lets go get cleaned up okay?" Cody asked as he got up, he wanted to get all of the egg off of him now, it was seriously bothering him.

"Yeah sure Codes, oh and sorry about the whole egg thing…"

"I think it was worth it now that I think about it" smiled Cody as he padded off to the bathroom turning back only as he got into the doorway to look at Zack before turning on the shower.

Zack figured out the idea soon enough and quickly rose to the challenge as he followed his brother into the bathroom. Cody was already in the shower scrubbing off the already drying cum on his hands, and basically entire crotch area.

"Here let me help you" smirked Zack as he pushed Cody's hands away from his special area, now finally working up and down on the beauty he had played with earlier but had never gotten the chance to see.

It was brilliant and just like his in every way, except he knew that it wasn't his just the tiniest feeling that it was Cody's and that made it all the better; though his brother's moaning wasn't a bad thing either.

"Oh… oh Zack yes, gosh that feels so good" Cody breathed out as he reached his hands up and behind him groping at Zack in the air touching parts of his body ever so slightly on the luckiest of occasions.

"Right there huh?" Zack whispered out as he placed his head right on top of Cody's shoulder breathing softly into his ear.

"Yes" Cody smiled as he turned his head to touch his brother's lips again with his own, grasping as much of his new found addiction as he possibly can with just one breath full before having to breakaway to catch some air; though they had figured out rather quickly that a slow kiss that consisted of a bunch of smaller ones worked just as well as it allowed for the intake they needed with all pleasure they wanted.

Zack stopped rubbing Cody as the boy turned around and kissed him full frontal, forcing his hands to wrap around him. Their forehead trick occurred once again, and with them smiling they finished their shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Cody awoke, feeling warmer and better than he ever had before. He guessed that he could attribute these awakenings to the fact that he was cradled in his brother's arms; the warmth because well Zack gave off body heat and being snuggled so close trapped the warmth in between them. And better well… that might have to do with a few variables... some sexual, some not. He smiled at the thought. He moved just the slightest into a more comfortable position and noticed Zack's hardness poking at his tailbone, which made him notice his own… predicament. Cody shifted his body to face Zack; he carefully began to rub their erections together causing his brother to wake up.

"Oh, well good morning to you too mister" Zack yawned out as he stretched his arms out and more fully enveloped Cody into his embrace, kissing him as Cody greeted his lips happily

"Good morning Zack" Cody smiled at his brother as their foreheads touched, crotches no longer rubbing together sensually as the two just enjoyed each other's company

"Since when were you so sexual?" Zack teased, noting the fashion in which he had awoken

"Since when does your brother jack you off after smashing eggs on your body?" Cody threw back happily

Zack's face crumpled up a little, his nose bunching up in distaste at the joke, "hey, you know I already apologized for breaking the eggs it's not like I intended to do that"

"And you intended to give me a hand job?" Cody teased, he usually never one these little quip battles, Zack was faster on his feet with little remarks like these.

"Well maybe I did" Zack replied, finding his ground again and pushing back

"Oh did you now?" Cody said as he rolled on top of Zack, playfully pinning him down

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I did" Zack said as he suddenly flipped positions with his brother causing Cody to yelp a little in shock at his rough treatment that brought him under his brother

"Just like I know what I'm about to do right now" Zack grinned

"You sure?" Cody smirked back

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure" Zack finished as he moved his head downward, capturing Cody's lips for the second time this morning.

Zack kissed down Cody's face, eventually reaching and nipping at his neck playfully but just hard enough to leave a mark, this caused Cody to squirm under him in pleasure. Zack bit his way down, slowly making his way to Cody's collarbone where he nipped along the bone playfully causing Cody to go from squirming to softly moaning out tones of pleasure. Zack started to lower himself onto Cody, crushing their erections together in an almost painful position just on the edge to bring as much pleasure to them as possible, and soon enough he began to grind his body up and down. Zack had decided that grinding their erections together was more pleasurable than biting Cody even though both actions were fun this movement created a lot more pleasure, and on the plus side even though Cody isn't squirming anymore he is doing his best to keep his composure which made it all the more fun for Zack. He was doing his best to drive his brother to the edge where he lost his mental awareness he wanted him to be in the now, to let go of everything around them and push for only pleasure, and he was almost there.

Zack bit down surprisingly on Cody's neck, just hard enough to elicit a little bit of pain, and there Cody was – finally giving in to the most pure of emotions, his eyes glazing over with lust as began to thrust back against Zack full of wanton need. And this is where Zack got up, smiling devilishly at his brother who paused for a moment as if the action that had just happened couldn't have just occurred.

"I'm going to go cook us some breakfast bro" Zack grinned from ear to ear as he got off the bed, putting on clothing and zipped out the door before Cody could come up with a logical response.

"Wha…?" Cody pushed out, he was still confused as to what had just happened.

Finally after another full moment had passed the realization had clicked and Cody became flushed with anger, how dare Zack tease him with sexual devices. Oh how he would show him.

"Zack get back here!" Cody yelled, frustrated to the point of rage

"Can't honey, cooking bfast" Zack yelled back, a slight snicker betrayed his façade

Cody rushed out of the bedroom, still half-hard and quite sexually frustrated he had been so close.

He got to the table where he saw the note.

_Boys,_

_I'll be out all day today and later tonight,_

_Helping Moseby and then have a show, _

_See you tomorrow morning!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Cody grinned wildly; Zack was all his today and no one could stop him. He looked at Zack who had his back turned and was cooking eggs of some sort on the stove in front of him. Here he would exact his revenge.

"Whatcha cookin' Zack?" Cody asked as he stealthily made his way to where his brother was standing

"Nothing just some eggs for us Cody, it'll be done in a minute" Zack smiled feeling as if he was winning but little did he know that his brother was right behind him

Cody wrapped his arms around his brother's waist moving in directly behind him, his lips on his neck.

"Woah there buddy, when did you get there?" Zack said giving Cody a kiss

"Oh just a moment ago really" Cody said as he began to kiss at Zack's neck leaving light airy traces of pleasure along the base

Zack shivered and did his best to keep watch on the eggs, but this became even harder when Cody's hands began to move southward. They first dipped under his shirt, caressing the smooth expanse of his stomach before pushing their way down under the waistband of his shorts. Soft hands played with his now hardening erection as lips blew cool air onto his spine.

"c-c-c-ody, I really should be getting back to the cooking now… you know the eggs might get burnt" Zack stuttered out as the hands began to legitimately massage his dick, moving his foreskin back and forth along the length.

"But I'm hungry for something else right now" Cody teased breathing more cool air onto Zack, letting his lips dance ever so slightly on his neck

Cody's hands moved faster now, he knew his brother was building up an orgasm. Zack began to moan out loud, losing all pretense of his previous task. And this was where Cody's revenge finished. Cody pulled his body away, leaving a now needy Zack at the stove top.

"Oh by the way Zack, you might have burnt the eggs – I would start over if I were you" Cody smiled as he walked back into their shared rooms, jovial at his plan coming to fruition.

"Cody you bastard!" Yelled Zack exasperated at his now weeping erection and burnt food

"You asked for it" Cody smirked as he turned at the doorway "Come get me when the food's ready will ya" He said as he closed the door.

After calming himself down enough to recook breakfast he decided that he would end it once and for all, he was going to win this game and he knew it.

"Cody! Breakfast is ready!" He called out to him

Cody came out, changed from what they had slept in last night, he was now wearing the tightest pair of basketball shorts the two owned between them.

"What's there to drink?" Cody said as he waltzed over to the fridge full well knowing that his brother was now staring at his ass.

"Oh um… I don't know, check?" Zack responded slowly, his brain couldn't handle Cody in tight mesh shorts it was just too much for him to bear.

"Yeah sure, I'll just check" Cody smiled as he opened the door, bending downward to look at… the lunch meat portion of the fridge?

This was where Zack snapped out of his trance now he KNEW that Cody was teasing him, his plan was out in the open now it was time for him to act. Zack moved quickly behind his brother positioning himself just right.

"Here let me grab the oj for both of us, just real quick" Zack said as he reached forward pushing his crotch right in between Cody's butt cheeks. He heard his brother noticeably freeze at the motion, and with that he knew he was winning and as he grabbed the orange juice in a large grin he made his way back over the table where the food awaited them.

Cody slowly rose back up, gaining composure as he did, "oh yeah… thanks Z-zack for um grabbing that"

Zack smiled at his brother innocently, he loved what he was doing to his little Cody. Cody shuffled his way over to the table, the basketball shorts noticeably tighter than before. Slowly, they began to eat. Zack picked at his eggs slowly placing them in his mouth and closing his eyes, moaning in the slightest at the 'great flavor', all Cody could do was stare dumbly. Zack opened his eyes to find his brother staring at him.

"Hey um Cody, what's up?" He smiled at his brother who snapped out of the trance he was in, gulping slowly.

"Uh y-yeah I'm great why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing Cody, you just seem a little… preoccupied"

"No I'm great Zack, thanks for asking though" Cody had finally regained his composure and began eating his eggs, quickly and quietly.

The table was silent for a few moments as the boys scarfed down their eggs, they both knew what would happen once they went back into their rooms and they were eager. Cody finished first, getting up again and moving towards the sink with his plate and glass. Zack followed him, planning on pulling the same trick twice. And it worked, just as Cody placed his dishes in the sink Zack moved directly behind him grinding his crotch right into his backside. Zack pushed Cody directly against the sink with his lower body as he moved his arms around his brother and dumped his dishes in the sink too, he gave his brother a hug pressing his hotness right up against his hole before letting go and going back to his room. Cody had to stay a moment, his heat getting the best of him. Cody couldn't take this anymore; he had to do something about it.

Cody rushed into the room, intending to finally finish what his brother had started.


End file.
